Welcome to Happy Tree Town!
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: Happy Tree Town is said to be the happiest place around, according to those who 'know' about it. However, Flaky Porcupine is about to discover the town holds a very dark secret and if she is to ever leave there, she must make sure she survives-no matter what. But that's easier said then done, when the local war veteran becomes interested in her. AU, Flippy/Flaky Human!verse Gore!


**A/N:** Well this is the first chapter of hopefully a good story. This story will involve human Happy tree friend characters however it will have a lot of gore in it. I'm hoping to corporate stuff from the episodes so things may seem familiar. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Happy Tree Friends

**Claim: **The plot idea and Porky belong to me.

**Warning: ** This is rated 'M' for gore, not lemons. There is some little gore in this chapter, but will be light compared to what comes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-Introduction<strong>

Staring out of the window in the taxi, the young long red-haired girl idly wondered if she was making a mistake. After all, this was the first time that she was travelling a long way from home without her parents with her. But she knew she had to make the journey at some point, how else was she going to learn to be more independent?

She let out a shaky breath as the big city of her home faded into the distance, being replaced with trees scattered everywhere, blocking the sun and making it look dark. Different sceneries went through her head as she thought of all the bad things that could happen. What if the taxi crashed? What if the taxi driver was secretly a rapist or murderer? He could take her anywhere and her parents wouldn't be any of the wiser!

She shook, small drops of dandruff falling from her hair as she nervously glanced at the back of the taxi driver, who was whistling to the music playing on the radio.

'_Calm down Flaky, he's not going to do anything...need to calm down. Breath in. Breath out.'_

Following the instructions she thought off, she began to calm down but the nervousness was still there.

Hoping to distract herself, Flaky reached across the seat next to her and grabbed her red duffel bag, quickly opening it and sticking her hand inside. Pushing aside some of the objects in there, her hand grabbed a piece of paper and hastily pulled it out. Glancing to make sure it was what she wanted; she smiled when she began to read the familiar words.

After all, it was a letter from her uncle whom she had not seen nor heard from in nine years.

**Hey Dandruff,**

**How have you been? I was surprised to hear from you, certain you forgot about your dear old uncle! But I'm glad to finally be able to speak to you again. **

**Now about you wanting to stay with me for your gap year...well, I can't really stop you but I would think you would rather hang around in a city you know them come to this place. Happy Tree Town can be dull after a while if you're not used to it.**

**But yes I would love for you to stay over.**

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Your uncle Porky **

Flaky was excited to see her uncle again. She had so much fun spending time with him when she was younger and was sad when he left. But she was also nervous, she had never been to the place her uncle lived in nor even heard of it. She was only lucky to know where he lived after she begged her father to give the address to send her letter.

She clutched the letter close before turning to staring back outside.

"It's been a while since I've taken someone to Happy Tree Town, especially someone as young as you. What's a kid like you wanting to do at that place?"

The sudden voice startled Flaky as she flinched before turning her attention to the taxi driver, whom at some point turned off the radio. She cleared her throat a little, having not spoken since she told him where she wanted to go.

"I-I'm going t-there to visit m-my u-uncle," she stuttered, inwardly cursing her ability to not talk straight.

He hummed in reply, "visit huh? Well that's a new one. Most just pass through and then there's those who want to stay...well, those that stay generally never leave afterwards-"

Upon hearing how the taxi driver described those that 'stayed,' horrible images of people being murdered there and never being found entered her head. Oh God, what if that happened to her?!

However the taxi driver continued talking, not noticing his passenger freaking out in the back of the taxi.

"I see them around the town though, so I guess they're doing fine. Guess the town has everything they need, heard it's got quite the attractions! If I wasn't making sure the wife was happy, I'd have vacationed there, the wife doesn't like the town though-have no idea why."

He chuckled at that, briefly pushing his cap out of his face before side glancing at Flaky, who had since calm down a little after listening to him more.

"So little miss, ever heard of the place before?" he asked.

"N-no, this is m-my first t-time there," she stuttered again, "I-is the place n-nice?"

"Well, all the stuff I mentioned is what I heard, I never actually visited the place but I've heard good things so I'm sure it's great! No need to worry miss, some of the passengers who I've seen around the town while driving through were good people."

It still did not ease her tension.

Again taking a moment to glance at her, the taxi driver hummed.

"You've certainly got a different aura then them though," he idly commented, taking a moment to speed up the car.

Flaky noticed that no matter where she looked out the window, it was just trees. No signs or anything.

"D-different a-aura?" she questioned.

"Hmm, yeah. See, all the people who went to live there...well they **knew** they had to be there, they were so sure. You on the other hand look unsure...it's just different."

She didn't respond to that because she noticed a clearing straight ahead however the clearing was so bright she couldn't see anything in it.

She closed her eyes quickly, so she wouldn't get blinded.

"Hehe, you can look now miss. We're here."

Upon hearing the taxi driver talk, Flaky slowly opened her eyes only to gasp in shock.

The sight she was met with was an archway that led to buildings as tall as the eye could see-which was weird because she did not see any signs of the buildings while they were in the forest. She could also hear the sound of the busy traffic through the town though from what she could see, there were barely any cars on the road. For some reason, she could also smell that salty stink you get from the ocean. They weren't near the ocean were they?

The taxi stopped a few feet away from the arch, just in front of a trail of tree stumps that seemed to act as a barrier of sorts before the town. He turned to Flaky, showing his short messy brown hair, grey eyes and wrinkled face as he grinned at her.

"This is as far I'll be going today miss, if we were passing through, I would have driven you through the town but for this occasion, I can't go any further."

She nodded in reply before grabbing her duffel, stuffing the letter inside, before opening the door and stepping out. She took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air that was lacked in the city. She took in the peacefulness of the area and was actually shocked not to hear the sound of people talking-it was actually quiet for once. She also noticed that the taxi had stopped at the end of the road, as there was a field of grass between the road and Happy Tree Town.

Flaky wondered to herself how the taxi would have gotten into the town considering all the stumps were in the way and did not look like they could have been driven over.

Meanwhile the taxi driver also exited the taxi and went to the boot, opening it up before grabbing the red suitcase inside it and placing it on the ground-on its two back wheels while also pulling the handle up. He then shut the boot lid before smiling at Flaky.

"Well this is it then, I wish you good luck and be careful miss-I hope we meet again when you leave."

She nodded slowly as she paid him the fair money and then watched as he got into the taxi, before pulling out and driving off.

It was just Flaky then.

She sighed before grabbing the handle of the suitcase, pulled her duffle bag over her shoulder and taking a step forward, over the tree stumps.

It was then she was hit with a feeling of dread. It sent her nerves shaking and her breathing came out heavy. She released her hold on her suitcase, clutching her chest as she tried to calm herself.

'_Why am I feeling like this? I was just fine a minute ago! I should turn back-no, I have to see uncle!'_

Grabbing her suitcase again, she cautiously walked up to archway through the grass field. The dread feeling did not leave but Flaky tried to ignore it, even though she wanted to turn back. She had already gotten this far and it would probably take a while for a taxi to come pick her up again.

Her shoes finally touched the pavement of the town, passing through the archway. She took a moment to absorb her surrounding, taking note of the colourful people and objects around her. She noticed that the area she was in was probably the residential area and that the market place was probably further into the city.

Again there was no sign of traffic which Flaky found confusing when she clearly heard it just outside the town.

Shaking her head, she decided it would be best to go and find her uncle's house.

It was then that something dawned on Flaky that made her stop walking and pause in horror. She didn't know where her uncle actually lived-she forgot to bring the envelope that said his address on it.

Tears threatened to fall after this revelation. What if she couldn't find him? Where would she go? Her parents had sent some money for her to her uncle's house until she could get a job. The only money she had on her was the money she had given to the taxi driver, and then a little that could probably get her a snack from a nearby shop.

She wiped her eyes with her long red sleeve, sniffing a little before glancing around. It seemed she had wondered to a park, which was scarcely full of people, while she was thinking of the issue at hand. She walked over to an old wooden bench and sat down, pulling her knees up while wrapping her arms around them and placing her head down.

"W-what am I going to do? I-I don't even have uncle's n-number." She wondered to herself, as more tears roll down her cheeks.

The nearby kids who were playing on the playground paid no attention to the crying young woman, too busy with their games. Or at least that's what she thought.

She felt something touch her leg, making her jump as she looked down sharply, only to see that it was just a child.

The child in front of her was a young boy that couldn't have been any older than four. He was dressed in a short orange shirt with red shorts-though his nappy could be seen underneath it. He also had sandals on his feet with a red and orange striped beanie that had a propeller on it, over his messy auburn hair. He stared at her with his big brown eyes in curiosity.

"What's wrong?" He asked her though it came out as "wot's wong".

She smiled shakily at him, "I'm just lost."

"Lost? Where daddy?" he questioned further, looking around to see if there was anybody that could be the red-haired girl's father.

"He's not here, I came alone." She answered back before finally rubbing away the rest of her tears. She couldn't let herself cry in front of a kid after all.

The young boy looked at her sadly before his eyes lit up. "Wait there?" He demanded though it came out more like a question. Flaky couldn't help but think it was cute how his cheeks puffed out when he said it.

Before she could reply, the young boy turned and ran off, leaving Flaky by herself again. She sighed, stretching her legs out before glancing up at the sky. It was getting late, soon it would be dark and she had yet to figure out what to do. Perhaps she could phone her dad and get him to phone Porky and then have them meet up.

But then again she had no idea what the park was called or the nearest street.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of rushing feet coming towards her. She had enough time to look in the direction of the footsteps before something collided into her, backing her up into the bench as the thing wrapped its arms around her. Catching her breath, she was relieved to notice it was just the kid from before, who had tripped and fell on to her.

He pulled away from leaning into her stomach and glanced up at her, grinning cheekily before looking behind him.

"Daddy! Here!"

"Okay, okay-calm down Cub, I'm getting there." An older voice spoke up.

It was then that Flaky noticed another person approaching her. From a first glance he looked like the young boy-or Cub, as she heard-however there were some obvious differences. For one, the man looked weary in age but still seemed to be relaxed. He had dark auburn hair with a beard as well as a red cap resting on his head. For some reason, the man was wearing a red bathrobe in public with some jeans and sandals underneath. A red pipe rested between his lips as he took some puffs from it.

He finally stopped in front of them and gently took Cub away from Flaky, holding him up with one hand. He smiled at Cub before turning his dark eyes to her.

"So you're the one that caught Cub's attention? I'm sorry if he bothered you, though it's rare for someone new to show up." He said while chuckling.

Flaky just laughed nervously in reply.

The man scrutinized her with a look before holding out his spare hand to her. "You can call me Pop, most people around here do and it's kind of stuck. What's your name miss?"

Considering whether to take the hand or not, she decided that it was probably her best interest too. She slowly placed her hand in his rough one. "M-my name is F-Flaky P-Porcupine."

He shook her hand cheerfully before pausing, his eyes widening. "Porcupine? You wouldn't happen to be related to Porky Porcupine would you?"

Upon hearing the name of her uncle, her eyes lit up. "Y-yes, he's my u-uncle. I'm s-supposed to be meeting him at his h-house but I don't know where it is." Flaky was also relieved to note her stuttering was coming out less.

"Thought so, getting a good luck at you I can see the resemblance. Well then, I'll be happy to give you the address Flaky," Pop said before gently placing Cub down on the floor. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out some paper and a pen. Quickly writing something on it, he passed the paper to Flaky and picked Cub back up.

"Hopefully this should help, though I suggest leaving now before it gets dark."

"Thank you so much," Flaky said, grabbing her suitcase and pulling her duffel bag back up her shoulder from where it was falling.

"It's alright, glad I could help. Say goodbye Cub," Pop replied.

"Bye bye Flaky. Come play again soon!" Cub shouted as he and his father began walking away. Flaky waved back before glancing at the note-which also gave directions as well.

She hastily left the park and began walking down the streets of the residential area, impressed by how neat and tidy it looked-though it was creepy how there was no trash or any untidy gardens around.

It was almost too good to be true.

Turning a few blocks, she finally arrived at the street where her uncle lived and noticed his house, which was a medium sized large red house, right across the road. The house, like the others, had a neat lawn-which was weird because Flaky remembered her uncle wasn't one too do chores much. Well it has been nine years; people can change in that time.

After looking both ways to make sure no cars would pop up, she hastily crossed the road before suddenly having the strange urge to look behind her. Not knowing why, she turned around and noticed a tall man on the other side of the road. He had a long dark purple trench coat on, that went down passed his knees and also covered his mouth. His hair was short and a lighter purple than his coat and he had a pair of dark glasses on that made it hard to see his eyes. He was walking using a walking stick.

Upon watching how he walked to the road, she noticed that he wasn't really watching where he was going. She then noticed that he was beginning to cross the road without looking left and right which was probably why he didn't see the car heading towards him.

What made it worse was that the car did not look like it was slowing down any time soon.

She gasped before trying to catch the man's attention by waving her hand. "Please sir! Get back on the path, there's a car coming!" she yelled frantically.

However the man only paused at the sound of her voice and that was all it took.

She watched in horror as the car crashed into the man but instead of stopping the car kept going on, as if did not crash into anything. Upon turning her gaze back to where the man was, she quickly covered her mouth as bile threatened to come out.

Where the man was just standing was a big puddle of blood splattered everywhere. Organs scattered across the road with traces of bone mixed in. It seemed the car had torn the man in two somehow as his legs were on the road, crushed with all the organs, blood and bone splattered around with only the skin from the legs being flattened-like a doughnut with all its jam squeezed out. The upper half of his body had been thrown onto the pathway; his head turned sideways with his glasses smashed-giving a few of his eyes that were crushed with glass. His spinal cord was stretched out, as if attempting to seek the lower half of the body.

His trench coat was ripped to shreds with blood splattered on it. In fact, there wasn't a part of him that wasn't covered in blood.

Apart from Flaky's chocked sobs, everything was quiet and peaceful, as if somebody had not just died-and so harshly too! Sure people can die; get broken bones or both at the same time in a car crash but never like this! And the car, surely the driver would have heard the sound of crushing someone, feel the bump of running them over or even seen them just as they approached! But no, the car had just kept going, taking some of the blood and organs with it!

It was too much; her tears blinded her red eyes as she let out a startled scream, collapsing onto her knees.

It was the loud screaming that cached somebody's attention. The person, a young man, rushed out of his house, his red hair shielding his eyes as dandruff fell around him. He took one look at the scene-a dead body and a girl crying-and instantly rushed over to the girl, enveloping her in a hug.

Flaky screamed more when she felt someone hug her. Who were they?!

"Shhh. Calm down Dandruff! Come on, don't look, just hold onto me."

Upon hearing the familiar voice though, Flaky allowed the man to pick her up. She buried her face in his neck, remembering the familiar smell of pineapples-which she knew he loved. There was also another smell...copper?

He quickly looked around the street before rushing back into his house, shutting the door with the back of his foot as he headed to his living room, placing Flaky on the couch, whom reluctantly let go of him. By now she had stopped screaming but her tears still fell as she looked up at him miserably.

"Uncle Porky, can't we call the hospital?" she begged.

The man, Uncle Porky, sighed before shaking his head-his eyes were still hidden underneath his long fringe. "I'm sorry, it's too late. Somebody will show up to...deal with The Mole's unfortunate passing."

It made Flaky feel worse that she hadn't done anything apart from yell at the man to try and save him. The fact that her uncle knew him must have at least made them acquaintances and too lose someone so fast...

Her uncle was quick to pass her a tissue as fresh tears fell.

If Flaky wasn't so caught up on the moment, she would have noticed her uncle wasn't that upset at the passing as she was, in fact he seemed uncomfortable about it. But she just mistook it as him being sad.

"Come on, dry those tears Dandruff. You're always feeling upset when somebody else, even somebody you don't know, gets hurt. I'm sure the Mole appreciates it but would probably be happier if you cheered up." Porky said while he wiped away her tears.

Flaky sniffled once again before nodding. After waiting a few minutes until she stopped crying, Porky quickly nipped into his kitchen before going into his fridge, grabbing a soda, and then rushing back to give it to her.

"You're probably parched," he remarked as she gratefully took the drink and began sipping it. While she was drinking, Porky quickly went back outside and grabbed her suitcase and duffel bag before rushing back inside, locking the door behind him and taking a deep breath.

"Damn, it can never be less gory..."

Flaky looked around the room, taking in the red couch she sat on with two comfy armchairs placed around it. Pictures with very strange art was scattered along the walls of the room-they looked almost antique. In fact, it seemed the room was filled with a lot of antiques.

"I wonder when uncle got those...they seem expensive."

Perhaps her uncle got a job that paid more.

Porky entered the room again and smiled shakily at her. He was acting skittish, she could tell. Seeing that she wasn't going to burst into tears again, he sat down on one of the armchairs before turning his attention to her.

"So Dandruff, I'm surprised you wanted to stay with me. I would have thought you'd want to stick close to your friends. What made you decide to come here? Not that I'm complaining," he asked.

Flaky was happy that he kept using her old nickname; she hadn't heard him use it for so long.

"I...wanted to get away for a while." She muttered in reply.

He was going to ask more on the subject but upon seeing her reluctance to talk about it, he thought better. In fact, with the stress she got from the recent incident, she probably didn't want to talk about much.

"Flaky, just know that I'm happy you've come to stay with me. It'll give us time to catch up again though I should warn you now...this town can be dangerous if you don't watch out for yourself. As long as you keep your guard up, you'll be fine. I've asked one of my neighbours if their kid could show you around tomorrow-I would do it myself but...anyway, I'll show you to your room, you look tired. Don't worry, I'll phone your mom and tell her you've arrived safely."

With that said Porky got up and beckoned Flaky to follow him. Upon her uncle mentioning she looked tired, the drowsiness finally caught up and she sluggishly followed after him. Porky grabbed her bags from the hall and led her upstairs. Upon arriving at the upstairs hall, he turned to the first door on the left and opened it, pushing her gently inside.

"This will be your room while you're here, I'm sorry it's not that big."

The room had a simple wooden wardrobe, desk with a chair, a basket to put her dirty clothes in and a double bed near the window. Porky placed her suitcase and duffel bag into the room before gently kissing her on the forehead and then leaving the room.

She stood in the room for a bit, the room being dark due to it already being night. She then kicked off her trainers before peeling off her sweater and tights. Opening her suitcase, she grabbed her red pyjamas before quickly slipping them on, running a hand through her dandruff hair as flakes of them fell out.

She then grabbed her clothes and stuffed them into the basket before crawling into bed. She had dealt with a long taxi drive; almost getting lost and seeing someone die all in one day. Now all she wanted to do was fall asleep.

She pulled the covers over her body and got ready to fall asleep. The last thing she heard was what sounded like her uncle talking to two other people which was odd because she thought it was only him and her in the house.

Sleep overcame her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Flaky woke up to the sound of birds chirping out her window. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms before looking around the room, taking a moment to remember where she was.<p>

She crawled out of bed before grabbing her hygienic utilities out of her suitcase and heading to her door. She slowly opened the door before pausing, last night's events finally catching up with her.

Remembering thinking she heard her uncle talking to some other people in the house, she cautiously poked her head out the door and looked down the hall. What if these people were still here?

However Flaky did not hear anything, the house was quiet.

Deeming it alright to leave her room, she went to the door across her and opened it, hoping to find the bathroom. However Flaky noticed it was just a closet-strangely enough, it was filled with a lot of antiques.

"Does uncle like collecting them?" she wondered out loud, slowly closing the door. No need to investigate her uncle's obsession with antiques.

She then tried the room to the left of her room and sighed in relief when she found the bathroom. It was pristine for one, the white walls and floor almost blinding her. Quickly taking of her pyjamas, she went into the shower while trying to get as much of the dandruff out of her hair as she could. After washing, she stepped out and quickly wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. She then brushed her teeth and took care of her other business in the bathroom before gathering her pyjamas and quickly going back to her room.

She placed her pyjamas in the basket before going to her suitcase and pulling out some clean clothes. First she slipped on a black tank and then a black skirt with some black tights underneath. She then grabbed a maroon long sleeved sweater, with the sweater hanging off her shoulders. After dressing, she pulled out a brush and attempted to tidy up her long hair, however just like all the other times she attempted to brush her hair, the brush just ended up getting tangled and dandruff ended up all over.

She groaned before placing the brush down. She'd better go and ask her uncle where the hoover was so she could clean the mess.

Before she left the room, she grabbed her phone and placed it in her skirt pocket. Leaving the room, she closed her door and then headed downstairs. However when she got downstairs, she couldn't find her uncle anywhere at all. When she arrived in the kitchen, avoiding the blender that creeped her out, she went up to the counter and found a purse with a note next to it. She picked up the note and began to read it when she saw her nickname on it.

**Dandruff,**

**I'll be out for most of the day so I've left some of the money your parents sent to you, in the purse. As my brother instructed, I'm not supposed to give you it all in one go, so be careful spending! Also, I've gotten a spare key made for you, also in the purse, so remember to lock the door behind you when Giggles comes round to show you around.**

**-Uncle Porky**

Flaky didn't recognize the name Giggles, so she didn't understand what her uncle meant by Giggles coming around. It wasn't until she finished making her breakfast-cereals-that she remember her uncle mentioning getting one of the neighbours kid to show her around. Perhaps that was who Giggles was.

Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Flaky paused, horrific thoughts once again entering her head before she shook them away. She then grabbed the purse and stuffed it into her pocket before slowly walking to the door, opening it and peering through the gap she made.

In front of her was a young girl with short pink hair, the front middle of the fringe being a lighter pink. She also had bright pink eyes that sparkled with excitement. The girl was dressed in a frilly pink dress with upper portion being light pink and buttoned while the bottom frilly bit was a darker pink. She had light ballet shoes on and finished the look with a big red bow in her hair.

The girl smiled upon catching sight of Flaky. "Hi! So you're Mr Porcupine's niece right? It's so awesome that there's another girl around! Plus you seem to be near my age! Oh, I'm Giggles Chipmunk!"

The girl was so spunky it kind of left Flaky speechless. Seeing the girl looking at her expectantly, Flaky reluctantly opened the door more and smile nervously. "I-I'm Flaky."

"Well Flaky, are you ready to see the town? There's so much to show, like the mall! They have this new sale going on and I am just dying to see it!"

Not giving Flaky a chance to reply, who'd rather not go to mall, she grabbed Flaky's arm and practically threw Flaky out the door-who was shocked at how strong Giggles appeared to be even though she didn't look it.

Giggles allowed Flaky to lock the door, although she was tapping her foot impatiently, before once again grabbing Flaky's arm-whom was uncomfortable with all the touching-and rushed down the street.

"I would have taken my car but it's currently in the repair shop. There was...an accident. Anyway! I'm sure you'll love the place, there's never a dull day hehehe," true to her name, Giggles kept letting out a lot of chuckles and Flaky found it funny how they sounded girly too.

Everything about Giggles screamed girly.

As Giggles began to tell Flaky how much 'fun' they'll have, Flaky happened to look around nervously until something caught her eye. Her breath hitched as she stared in shock, her feet dragging as she paused to stare at the object of interest-while Giggles continued to drag her.

Upon noticing her new friend not moving, Giggles turned to question Flaky only to see Flaky looking quite pale.

"What's wrong Flaky, you look like you saw a ghost heheheh."

Giggles words could not have been truer, because right across the street, picking up a newspaper, was a tall man with a long trench coat and a walking stick.

It was the Mole, alive and healthy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: 'Porky' was originally what Flaky was going to be called. He is the only Oc mainly going to appear and he's really just there for emotional help. All HTF's will be given importance though Flaky is the main character.

**-Tailsdoll123**


End file.
